Not So Bad After All
by Faith229
Summary: Remus Lupin likes his moments of solitude, and isn't always best pleased when they're interrupted... Implied Remus/Sirius, some swearing and a teensy bit of angst!


The recent run up to the Quidditch final had been a godsend for Remus Lupin. The final match of the year was to be held in a week, and as it was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw practises had been held regularly, and often stretched on until late evening on weekends. This was the reason why both James and Sirius were currently spread-eagled on their beds, still dressed in their quidditch gear, at the ungodly hour of 11pm on a Saturday. Peter was also asleep, although that was purely by choice. The reason this had made Remus so happy was because it gave him time. Time to slip on James' cloak and sneak up to the balcony of the highest tower for a few minutes of solitude.

He successfully reached the tower without being noticed, taking off the cloak once he had reached the top and sitting on the edge of the wall with his long legs dangling off the side of the turret. But before he could reach inside his jacket to get his journal, he realised his peace had been disturbed.

"Hello, Lupin. Surprised you're out at this hour, I mean it's not your usual weather preference…"

"Hello Severus. I'm not entirely sure why you're here, but still I'd like to kindly ask you to leave. This is kind of my…spot now."

"I had noticed." Snape laughed bitterly. "You come up here, every Saturday like clockwork. As soon as you know your little wolf pack are soundly asleep. You sit here for a while, just staring at the sky. And then you write. And sometimes you even sing. But mostly, you practise." At these words, Remus froze in his seat.

"You…you've seen me?" He whispered, nearly silent. Severus gave him a shark-like smile.

"Oh yes. I find it…intriguing. That's some highly advanced magic, Lupin, even for someone of your talents. Although I do wonder…why do you do it? I mean, do you really expect the dementors of Azkaban to swoop down on Hogwarts at any given notice? Or does it give you the comfort that he won't? You can summon it at any given notice, but…you can't summon him. Does that bother you at all? That your little puppy will never…"

All while Snape was talking, Remus had been gritting his teeth and gripping onto his wand in his pocket. However, it had got to a point where Remus had to snap.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He roared, pointing his wand to the sky. A dark silver Labrador puppy bounded out of the end of his wand and chased its tail around in the air. Snape climbed onto the turret carefully to join Remus, now smiling contently. Remus put his wand back into his pocket and sighed, but the dog still danced in the night. After thinking to himself for a minute, he plunged his hand back into his jacket and pulled out a small packet and some matches. He yanked out a stick from the packet and put it in his mouth.

"You want one?" he offered, striking a match and holding it to the fag. "It's like…a Muggle pipe. But small. And papery." Severus sneered at him slightly.

"I know what a cigarette is, Lupin. Father smokes them." He said, also taking one from Remus' share. Remus took his turn to snigger then.

"Father? You sound like that Malfoy lad that Narcissa Black went out with. I might have accused you of being many things in the past few years, but I never thought I'd add snooty onto that list…" Severus shuffled uncomfortably.

"I don't call him father because of a class thing. I call him it because…well, let's just say he isn't really a dad. Because that would require acting like a parent." He took a long drag on his now lighted cigarette and coughed heavily. Remus laughed again, but this time it seemed…warmer?

"First time's always a bugger. You get over it after a few times, mostly. Just…remember to breathe, okay?" He patted Severus on the back lightly. He looked at the smaller boy and gave him a sad smile.

"You…you won't tell anyone what I just said will you? Not even your mutt?" He eyed Remus suspiciously. The boys eyes narrowed at the derogatory last word.

"Only if you don't tell anyone about my patronus. Especially not…my mutt." Remus grimaced. "Who, may I add, is not _mine_ at all."

At this, Severus stood up again and began to take his leave. However, when he reached the door to the tower, he stopped and turned around to look at Remus.

"You know…You might not be so bad after all, Wolf-boy." He said, taking a final puff of his cigarette and stubbing it out on the castle wall. He disappeared inside, closing the door and leaving Remus to chuckle to himself and finish his fag in the quiet.


End file.
